


Happy to Oblige

by moonwaif



Series: TG Femslash Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, NSFW, potentially Au ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko wants to try something new in the bedroom; Touka is happy to oblige. Aka, the Touriko bondage fic you need in your life. (Set sometime during the :re timeline) // Written for TGFemslashweek on Tumblr. Day 4: Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to Oblige

Touka normally took the lead in the bedroom, so when Yoriko asked one night if they could switch things up, Touka had agreed with a slow and hesitant nod. But now here she was, wrists fastened to the headboard, her moans intermingling with the gentle lapping noises of Yoriko's tongue against her clit. God she was so turned on - so close - that she could barely keep her eyes open, but she forced herself to. What she saw was Toriko's ass, clad in a pair of frilly white panties and pointing straight toward the ceiling as she buried her face between Touka's thighs. Her eyes flickered open, and she met Touka's gaze with a steadiness that would have been insulting if it wasn't so damn hot.

"Am I doing it right, Touka-chan?" she whispered, barely raising her head, her breath moist and warm against Touka's cunt.

Touka managed to produce a strangled "Ngh." Yoriko grinned, and she rose, slowly crawling over Touka until she was straddling her hips.

"What was that?" she asked, voice soft and teasing. "I didn't quite hear you."

Touka sagged against the headboard with a groan. "Please...Yoriko..."

"Please what?"

"Wanna...I wanna..."

"Wanna what?"

"I wanna touch you," Touka panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly, voice trembling as she held back a groan. "Yoriko, p-please..."

Yoriko stared down at her, gaze soft and glowing. She lowered herself slowly, until her breasts molded against Touka's chest, warm and soft and sticky with sweat.

"Me too," Yoriko whispered, running her nose along Touka's cheek. "I want Touka-chan to touch me, too. But first - first, I want to Touka-chan more. Can I do that?"

Touka nodded. Her eyes lowered in embarrassment as Yoriko's fingertips dusted her face, caressing her cheekbones with unnecessary tenderness; as if Yoriko could actually hurt her. This whole facade of bondage was laughable, really. If Touka wanted to, she could tear through the flimsy wrappings, probably taking the headboard with her. But if it meant getting to see more of Yoriko above her, to feel her round, soft breasts and taut little belly pressed against her - (God, her skin felt so warm and smooth, it was all Touka could do not to break free and run her palms over it) - hell, Touka would let her use actual chains next time.

She moaned as Yoriko's fingers trailed along her abdomen, down her hips and finally to her vulva. She parted the lips, massaging warm, languid circles on Touka's clit. Touka's hips began to rock, her pace quickening with each delicious stroke of Yoriko's fingers. "Mmm," Yoriko whispered, her own breath shaking, "Touka-chan feels so wet. Does that feel good, Touka-chan? I only want Touka-chan to feel good..."

Touka, who was too close to even attempt articulating an answer, was thankfully spared by Yoriko's merciful lips as they crushed against her own in a wet and messy kiss. But for all its intensity, the kiss didn't last long as Touka broke away, the pressure in her clit rapidly building. She threw her head back, her pussy rippling with waves of pleasure that echoed from her cunt to her anus to her thighs. All the while Yoriko's fingers continued to stroke, the sensation of her touch so sweet and so overwhelming to that already oversensitized organ that Touka could feel tears building in her eyes. At last the ripples slowed, dissipating as Touka was left behind, weak and still. She barely registered the release of the bindings, her arms falling heavily at her sides, her body sighing with contentment and relief.

It wasn't until a few moments had passed that she realized Yoriko was staring at her. She was suddenly aware of her sloppy appearance: bangs slick against her forehead with sweat, face flushed, legs sprawled wide and clumsily. "What?" she grumbled, too exhausted to put any real force behind her words.

Surprisingly, Yoriko blushed. "N-nothing," she stammered. "It's just...Touka-chan...looks really beautiful, like this..."

Touka's lips trembled, the movement barely perceptible. Beautiful? No, this was weakness. Laying herself out like this, open and vulnerable, even enjoying it, too - it was senseless. Misguided.

It was love.

"I don't want anyone else to see Touka-chan like this," Yoriko continued softly, her hands stroking the sides of Touka's waist possessively. "Only me..."

Touka drew in a deep breath, her eyes closing, relishing the moment: the feel of the sheets, damp and twisted around her legs; the faint soreness in her wrists; the weight of Yoriko's body against hers. Then her eyes flashed open.

"All right," she growled, grabbing Yoriko's wrists, yanking her down and flipping her over. Yoriko stared up at her, eyes wide and shining. Touka straddled her with a smirk.

"Show me," Yoriko breathed. "Show me how much you're mine, Touka-chan."

Touka was happy to oblige.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> And then Touka proceeded to frick Yoriko's brains out, they lived happily ever after, and no one died. The End.


End file.
